


Loki and Thor Imagines

by midgardianelliot



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A lot of brodinson hugs, Angst, Baby Thor, Fluff, Frigga is a good mum, Hugs, I need help, Imagines, It's a nice day in New Asgard, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki comes to rescue him, Loki is protective of his big bro, Loki paints his nails, Nail Painting, Nail Polish, New Asgard, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Red Skull - Freeform, Teaser Trailer, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor Needs a Hug, Thor has a lisp, Thor has a nightmare, Thor is protective of his little bro, Thor looses his snake, ValCarol - Freeform, Vormir, baby Loki, hug, i'm sorry in advance, loki and tesseract are actual soulmates, odin is an ass, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardianelliot/pseuds/midgardianelliot
Summary: Just brodinsons bro





	1. Loki series teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually supposed to be a future comic or animation once I actually have the skill so it's formatted that way. Hope you enjoy!

**Loki**

It’s the 2012 timeline. It’s a dark, unknown place. We hear heavy breathing. Loki comes into view as he throws the muzzle aside and disappears into the darkness with the tesseract.

** More stories to tell **

We cut to the 2013 timeline. Loki is in his cell, still tossing an object up into the air repetitively. As the lights start to flicker, Frigga materializes in his cell.

** More mischief to make **

Cut to the 2014 timeline, now 2019. We are in New Asgard. Big, beautiful houses stretching up to the mountaintop. Loki steps out of one of the topmost houses with a cup of tea. He is wearing a dark green shirt with the chest unbuttoned, black shorts, and a bronze necklace. His hair has been braided. Loki takes a sip of his morning tea and sighs as a long haired Thor joins his side. They watch the sun shine on their new home as it rises over the horizon.

**More to come**

Cut to the 2023 timeline. We are in Hel. A hooded figure walks into view and stops. He looks up and Loki’s face is revealed from under the hood. His mouth twists into a tiny smirk.

It cuts to black.

Loki will return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall liked it :)) please tell me what you think!


	2. Thor has a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the 2023 timeline. It’s some time (perhaps a year) after the events of Endgame and Thor and Loki’s reunion. But Thor still has nightmares about what happened long before that.

It was a quiet, peaceful night in New Asgard, aside from a little rain. Everyone was sleeping.

Loki rested on his bed, his chest slowly rising and falling with the weight of a deep sleep. Commotion outside made him turn over, giving way for his hair to slide and obscure most of his face.

The rushing noise outside seemed to get louder and louder, to the point where it was starting to seep into his concious. Loki was obligated to turn over again once the sound of sharp pangs began invading his peaceful mind.

It was only when a blinding flash of light sent rumbles throughout all his surroundings that Loki's eyebrows finally furrowed and he awoke.

His eyes scanned the room before landing on the window opposite to him. The pangs he had heard were the sounds of heavy raindrops hitting the glass before cascading down in a thin waterfall. Barely anything outside was visible through the ever-intensifying rainfall.

Dense clouds were highlighted when a rod of lightning struck the ocean just a mile away, illuminating the houses, trees, and his room with a silver glow. The ear-bursting sound that followed made the entirety of the house shake and the glass on the window do a threatening wabble.

There was a thunderstorm.

Loki took in a long, deep breath before letting it escape his lungs in the form of a heavy sigh. He unraveled himself from his bedsheets and sat up, taking his time to stretch his long back as nicely as he could, before swinging himself to his feet and grabbing a raincoat from an armchair.

Sliding on a pair of slippers, he swung the raincoat over his shoulders, pulled up the hoodie, and exited his house.

The moment he opened the door, a gust of cold wind and water came rushing in and he had to slide outside quickly before swiftly shutting the door to prevent his floors from flooding. Loki tightened the coat around himself and pulled at the hoodie to protect his face from the bullets of water that, instead, smashed against the protective fabric; though still stinging at his bare hands.

Each step became increasingly difficult, with the strong gusts of cold wind that only served to push him back and make the already freezing drops of rain bite at his exposed skin. But he still managed to climb the small hill to his brother's house.

Turning the handle to slip inside quickly and shut the door, he swung the raincoat off his shoulders and placed it carefully on the coat rack, before taking silent steps toward Thor's bedroom.

As his eyes scanned the dark hallway, Loki heard a voice coming from the room, muffled by the house's walls. Slowly, he creeped his way to the half-opened door to the room, and peeked through the gap.

What his eyes found was all the bedsheets half thrown to the floor and the other half barely covering the shaking figure of his brother, who was mumbling wordlessly in his sleep.

Carefully wrapping a hand aroung the side of the door, Loki silently pushed it further open just as another lighting strike outside illuminated the room. He saw Thor was actually hugging a pillow tightly to his chest and tears were running down the bridge of his nose. His face had become distorted as he coiled in closer on himself and clutched the pillow tighter.

Loki quietly approached his brother's side and knelt down, grazing the back of his hand over Thor's forehead, and gently whispering his name.

With a gasp, he jolted awake in distress, gripping Loki's wrist.

"Thor- It's me. It's okay! You're okay. You're safe. We're all safe."

Thor took in heavy breaths, the distress slowly leaving him at the comforting sound of his brother's voice.

"That's it." Loki placed his hand on Thor's shoulder when the grip in his wrist softened.

Slowly, Thor's eyes traveled up to his brother's, and his face relaxed as a more than relieved sigh escaped his lungs.

"Oh, thank God... Loki." He smiled up at his brother and a new stream of tears spilled down his cheeks.

Loki sat down on the bed, placed his other hand on his shoulder, and pulled his brother into a hug. With a sigh, Thor wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his shoulder. Loki's arms tightened around him.

"I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk if yall noticed but I rewrote the entire thing and I'm proud of the result! I hope you found it better than the previous version because I stayed up til 1am rewriting it and I have school. Leave a comment and let me know if you enjoyed it!


	3. Tiny Thor and Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor looses his pet snake. Loki tries to cheer him up.

A long, long time ago:

A little hand gently pushed open the large door to a room, followed by a small head with wavy, raven black hair and a pair of large, emerald eyes. It was their room. Loki's eyes were filled with curiosity and worry. A tiny Thor was sitting on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest as he sobbed into them. Taking carefuland quiet steps toward his brother, Loki sat next to him. His tiny voice spoke out.

“Brother, why are you crying?”

Two vibrant, blue spheres peeked up from Thor's knees and looked to Loki, only to look away when more tears eim his eyes.

“My thnake’s gone.” Thor admitted quietly. Two tears spilled down his face before he hid it in his knees again.

“Where did it go?” Loki asked in his soft little voice. A sliver of his want to fix this situation slipped past his words. He never liked seeing his brother cry like this.

“Mother sayth he went to a special pwace in the stawrs to pway with other thnakes fowever.” Thor muffled into his knees sadly. He thought his snake didn't want to be around him anymore.

“At least he’s happy forever now.” Loki was trying to cheer his brother up.

“I mith him.” Thor said in a smaller voice, coiling into himself tighter.

Thor snuggled his face into his knees began to weep once more. Loki definitely didn’t like that. With caution, he scooted closer and gently wrapped his little arms around his brother, holding him close. Thor slowly relaxed and ceased his sobbing. Small children were so much easier to cheer up, though with these two, a hug was all it would always take in the future.

They remained that way for a few moments. Eventually, Thor softly leaned his head against his brother.

“Do you feel better now?” Loki prompted quietly.

Thor sniffled once more and nodded, finally wrapping his arms around his brother.

“mhm.”

After a while, a little thought came to Loki's mind. Perhaps only an attempt to cheer his brother up even more. “Do you want me to be a snake?" 

Thor looked up at him. "hm?"

"I can be a snake.” Loki proposed.

“Can you?” Thor asked slightly defiantly. 

Loki smiled and cleared his throat. ” _Hiss._ ” 

Thor started giggling and pushed Loki’s chest, making Loki giggle with him in return.

“You’re not a thnake!” Thor exclaimed.

“I will be!” Loki said brightly.

“Will you really?” Thor’s voice was still defiant though hopeful.

They hugged each other tighter as they both giggled and smiled.

“I promise.”


	4. Vormir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vormir!(yay :DD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about this one but it had to be done **warning nothing good happens on vormir**

It was cold and dark and empty in every way. Both welcoming and unwelcoming in a very bizzar and somewhat mournful way, whatever that meant. You felt the crushing weight of loneliness surround every inch of your very soul even though you were currently with the only person you've ever held closest to your heart.  
  
Basically, no one liked this place.  
  
"Thor, son of Frigga. Loki, son of Farbauti."  
  
Loki clenched his jaw at the name when a cloaked figure had emerged from the deep shadows of the lonely pathway. When the figure's face was revealed from under the worn out hood, it appeared to be horribly disfigured. A nose was missing, his eyes had sunk into his sockets, and skin was scarlet red and smooth against his skull. Though his voice was smooth; soothing, yet, unsettling all the same. Everything about this place was unsettling and this new appearance didn't make anything better.  
  
"Who are you?" Thor took one step foreward, gripping Mjölnir a little tighter by the handle.  
  
"How do you know our names?" Loki spoke a bit calmer, yet his posture grew more firm.  
  
"I am the keeper of what you seek. I have been granted knowledge of whoever treds on this plane. Come." And he walked- drifted more so- off into the path.  
  
The two brothers exchanged glances before following after this figure. Somehow, the emptimess was beginning to weigh down on them. As if the seemingly nonexistent air had been becoming incrementally heavier around them for every step they took. But once they reached the top, breathing was especially hard. The cold air bit at their throats and shivers went up and down their spines as they laid eyes on the sight in front of them.  
  
A cliff.  
  
That definitely wasn't right.  
  
Loki sucked in a breath before he spoke, looking directly at the figure's sunken, apparently bored eyes.  
  
"Why are _you_ here, of all people?" Loki had just now realized why this man's face was so familiar. He was involved with Rogers before the ice took him in.  
  
The Red Skull, they used to call him.  
  
The man simply held a blank stare before he spoke.  
  
"Like yourself, I too once sought out the power of the Tesseract. Let us say it had other plans for me outside of my previous home."  
  
 _Well it was against his will sort of_ but Loki wasn't about to have that conversation with this particular man.  
  
"Where's the stone?" Thor asked, stepping forward once more, eyeing the ominous drop in front of them.  
  
"Simply, in order to gain a soul you must first loose a soul. One must sacrifice another, for the stone demands the ultimate payment. You must loose one which you hold closest to your heart."  
  
The two brothers snapped back at each other, each with the same haunting expression on their faces.  
  
No. No no _absolutely fucking not._  
  
Unshed tears were forming in both their eyes from- everything. Absolutely everything. They both knew this could happen but, _not like this._  
  
Thor furrowed his eyebrows, knowing exactly what was about to happen but not wanting it to register in the slightest. His eyes were becoming red and tears were threatening to stream down his face. Loki just stared hauntingly at his brother, letting the smallest tear spill down his cheek as his breath caught in his throat and he had to swallow to get his lungs working again. Thor turned to the cloaked man. His voice was trembling so weakly.  
  
"No no there has to be another way. Like a trial or something maybe? That's much more challenging."  
  
"This is the ultimate trial." The man simply stated.  
  
 _"Well can it be less ultimate?"_ Thor stammered weakly before being pulled back by his brother. He struggled not to look as broken and scared and dreadful as he felt. Though the words came out of his mouth with extreme difficulty.  
  
"He isn't lying. I would know."  
  
 _"But there has to be another way."_  
  
"We both know there isn't. You heard what he said."  
  
"But..." Thor's voice got lost as he struggled so desperately to come up with an alternative or even just ditch the whole mission and run away with Loki to a faraway galaxy away from everything. Maybe even Sakaar would be nice. Revolution and everything. It would be exciting. They would be safe and happy, not a care in the world. At last.  
  
But at what cost? The entirety of the universe left to suffer alone? No. They had to get that stone and the only way to get it was... But it had to be done. The fate of the universe was at stake. They couldn't run away from this one. Someone had to leave with the stone, and someone was going to have to be left behind. This was it.  
  
The two brothers just looked at each other, one pair of eyes staring at the other, perhaps each saying a thousand things one would never get to say to the other. Eventually, they both gave in and pulled each into the merciless arms of the other, nails digging into their backs, in perhaps the strongest embrace one could ever take part of. It all lasted for what felt like hours. Maybe even an eternity. Just slowly dissolving into the warm and secure embrace. Savoring every millisecond of it. They breathed.  
  
Then the sound of something swiftly sinking into flesh. And a chocked cough from Thor, who was now sinking to the ground as Loki looked down at him with a painfully decisive look.  
  
"I'm sorry. I love you, brother."  
  
Thor looked down to see his brother's dagger stuck deep in his side. And, to his horror, when he looked back up, Loki was already sprinting to the edge.  
  
But just as he leaped off the edge, Mjölnir was sent flying past him and back, hitting his stomach and pushing Loki hard back onto the platform. Just as his head stopped spinning, Thor flew past him and toward the edge. Loki's heart stopped completely and he quickly scrambled back onto his legs, jumping after his brother and catching him by the arm. But something pulled them back.  
  
Loki's cape had been caught under the hammer.  
  
His leg wrapped around the cape and Loki slammed against the hard rock of the cliff holding on to his brother as if he were the only thing left in his universe. And he was.  
  
 _It reminded them of that other time one was holding on to the other for dear life all those years ago._  
  
"Loki, let go."  
  
 _"Are you out of your mind?!?!?"_ Loki's eyes stung, bloodshot and watered as his brother looked up at him with a sickeningly saddened yet at peace smile. _"You mad fool!!!"_ His voice broke horribly.  
  
"Maybe I am mad, but that runs in the family nowadays." Thor smiled up at his beloved brother and a tear ran down his face. "Let me go, brother."  
  
 _"It should be me!!!"_ Loki yelled painfully. It was always him. Why couldn't it be him.  
  
Then Thor started to loosen his grip on his brother's arm. _No no no no-_  
  
 _"Thor what are you doing?! Thor!!"_ Loki tightened his grip on his brother's arm to the point where his nails were sinking into it. But Thor just smiled a wider and gentler smile. Like their mother used to.  
  
"I love you, brother." And he pushed himself off.  
  
All you could hear was the horrible, gut wrenching scream that the filled the air as Thor dropped to the ground.  
  
His soul rose, shining brighter than any star Loki had ever seen, and ascended into the sky above.  
  
Then a blinding flash of light, and Loki woke up in a lake, just where they started. He jolted up, calling after his brother before the pieces were slotted back into place. His face turned haunted, paralyzed.  
  
Loki slowly looked down at his hand and opened it, revealing a small, bright, orange stone sitting on his palm. A swell of every emotion imaginable came to be inside of him and, slowly closing his hand on the stone as tears cascaded down his face, he screamed into the heavens.

A scream heard by no one but himself.


	5. A Nice Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a lil something to recover from the previous one. A lil sweet thing mainly for twitter user @mewlngasgardian as an apology for the last chapter. She's really great, so maybe give her a follow if you like! Enjoy!

Thor awoke to the pleasant sound of the waves crashing against the coast. Taking in a long, deep breath, he opened his eyes to the warm sunlight shining directly at his face. He hummed.  
  
This was a nice day.  
  
All the days had been nice in New Asgard ever since the universe had been brought back to order the year prior. Wether it stormed or snowed or wether the skyes were clear as they could be.  
  
But this particular day was really nice.  
  
Thor sat up slowly and stretched with a groan before he stood and patted his stomach with a smile and doing that playful low giggle he always did.  
  
After a pleasant bath and getting his long hair and beard into neat braids, he stepped out of his house with a mug full of coffee, and sighed. Ever since coming across this human beverage, he'd actually enjoyed having it in the morning quite a lot.  
  
The skyes were clearer than they had ever been that month. The sea breeze fresh against his face. The birds flying and chirping overhead. The chatter of citizens getting on their morning routines. This was home.  
  
Finishing his morning coffee, Thor made his way to his brother's house. Loki always woke up earlier than most people. He always wanted to get the most out of the day as he could. Wasn't really one to waste a perfect morning.  
  
So, Thor decided to wish his brother a good morning.  
  
"Come in." Loki called from within the house when Thor knocked.  
  
Once inside the house, Loki called again to save Thor the time of looking around.  
  
"Dining room." So he complied.  
  
He made his way into the dining room and- well- that was certainly a sight he hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
Loki was sitting on a chair with his long legs resting on the table and a few tiny bottles of what looked like nail polish.  
  
He was painting his nails.  
  
"Morning." Loki said without lifting his attention from his hands as he started the second coat of black paint.  
  
"Sup." Thor cocked his head curiously. "You've started painting your nails again?"  
  
He used to paint his nails black centuries ago, but he'd dropped the custome somewhere around the end of the 19th century. Around the 70s Loki had picked up the custome of painting his nails again from Midgard, as it became increasingly popular and he wanted to once again try it out. After all those years he found it rather enjoyable actually, so for around 20 years or so, he did it every day. Sometimes even sneaking down to Earth to get a professional manicure. Black did always look great on him.  
  
And now, about three decades later, there he was, painting his nails once more.  
  
"A thousand years you've known me. Was I ever one to abandon an enjoyable custom?" This time Loki did shift his attention to Thor, trying desperately to hide that small smile threatening to cross his lips.  
  
"Guess you have a point." Thor made his way closer to the table, sitting down a couple chairs from Loki. "Where's Val? She's usually up by now."  
  
"Went off early with Danvers. Most likely on a date somewhere in Paris or a moon." They both chuckled. By now, Loki was finishing the protective layer of polish and placing the cap back on the bottle. "Alright, your turn." Loki blew on his nails, magically drying them, before extending his hand to his brother.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your hands? Come on you've always wanted to. It's about time."  
  
There was a pause where Thor seemed to register the offer, before he obliged.  
  
"Okay fine." He let his brother take his hand and pull it toward him as he examined it, deep in thought, before picking out a light pink bottle. He never really used that one, but something about it yelled 'Thor'.  
  
So, he got to painting.  
  
When he was done, he returned Thor's hand for him to examine. He actually did quite like it. Pink suited him. Thor smiled as he looked at his hands.  
  
"I really am impressed it took you this long to finally try it, brother. It suits you." There was a tiny smirk on Loki's lips.  
  
"It does, doesn't it?"  
  
There came a knock on the door.  
  
"Yes?" Loki called again, throwing his head back a little too theatrically.  
  
The door opened and, shortly after, there stood the Valkyrie.  
  
"Hey. I came to pick up that coat you borrowed. I need it for tonight." But she paused at the dining room to take in the sight before her. "So, you've finally convinced him?"  
  
"Yep." Now both Loki and Val were smirking.  
  
Thor looked between the both of them. "So you planned this?"  
  
They only smiled wider.  
  
"Hey Val did you get the coat?" Came another voice from the door. Then Carol stepped in, looked at the scene, and smiled to herself. "So you did it?"  
  
"Yep." The other two replied in unison.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Finally." Carol said crossing her arms.  
  
"All three of you planned this?" Thor asked somewhat indignantly.  
  
"Yep." This time all three of them replied.  
  
"I mean, we had to get you to give in somehow." Val said as she picked up the borrowed coat from the rack.  
  
"I'm gonna leave y'all to sort this out. See you outside, babe." Carol unfolded her arms and started to make her way out the door.  
  
"Nah, this is something between the two of them."  
  
"Actually, I'm going out as well. See you, bro." And, before Thor could get a word in, they left.  
  
Thor sat up, childishly grumbling stuff under his breath, but paused and glanced back at the pink nail polish.  
  
And took it with him.  
  
 _"Yea, that'll show him."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. What if Frigga died earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In tdw, Odin told Loki that Frigga was the only reason he was still alive. What if Frigga wasn't around by tdw?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOLD UP IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK TRUST ME--
> 
> So I was just casually walking down the street and that exchange just came to my mind. And then I realised that all hell would have broken loose if Frigga wasn't around. And then my mind kept wondering and two days later I ended up with this. So uh, yea.
> 
> Ps: I got a whump fic on the way so stay tuned for that son of a bih
> 
> Enjoy!

The jangle and clang of cuffs and chains echoed through the halls. They were marching down a corridor in the palace. Loki had a haunting look in his face. His eyes stared on down the hall, unblinking as tears started to form in them. His breathing had become shaky as he attempted to control the heavy rise and fall of his chest.  
  
He jerked himself free from the pair of tight hands around his arms, causing a guard's spear to rattle as it hit the floor. The guard swiftly picked it up and they continued marching forward. They didn't dare reprimand a prince of Asgard, war criminal or not.  
  
Two large doors rumbled open with a menacing sound that instilled dread upon anyone's very soul, and they stepped out onto a marble platform. The blinding light of day burned at Loki's eyes and reflected off his bonds. When they stepped onto the raised floor, the guards stopped by the door.  
  
As Loki neared the edge, hundreds of thousands of citizens came into view far below around the palace. Odin was there on the platform, clad in his royal helmet and armor and Gungnir in hand, standing off to the side. He didn't even spare his son a glance.  
  
When Loki paused at the edge, he slowly dropped to both his knees, and continued staring unblinkingly forward. Right beside him, there was another guard, only this one had a large axe in his hands that looked as if it had just been sharpened.  
  
Loki spoke first in a shaking but authoritative voice.  
  
"I demand Thor's presence-"  
  
"You have _NO RIGHT_ to demand anything. Not here. Not Anywhere. Not anymore. Your worth is no more than a deceased clam's." Odin's booming voice howled into the air.  
  
 _"Off with his head!"_ shouted one of the voices from below. Other voices protested against them.  
  
Odin struck Gungnir against the ground and the sound reverberated through the whole of Asgard. _"Silence!"_  
  
"Loki Laufeyson, do you have any confessions to make?"  
  
Loki clenched his jaw and tilted his head ever so slightly, though his voice still shook as he spoke.  
  
"I confess that I am not your son. I confess that it was my foolish actions that caused the queen's death." His voice broke when the words came out of his mouth, but then he spoke the next statement with strong authority.  
  
"I confess that I was tortured to the mere brink of insanity by the mad Titan, Thanos, only to be later used as a puppet in his games of playing god." Gasps and shouts traveled through the now muttering crowd.  
  
Loki then spoke with a shadow of scorn in his voice. "I confess that I am the pitiful offspring of the late king Laufey, slain by my own hand. I confess that I am a Frost Giant."  
  
And, with a sense of finality, he said last statement. "And I confess that I am not a monster."  
  
There was a pause, then Odin spoke.  
  
"And what proof can you offer us?"  
  
Loki's lips gave a twitch.  
  
"Only my word."  
  
Voices in the crowd shouted once more.  
  
 _"Off with him!"_  
  
 _"No!"_  
  
Odin simply ignored and spoke over them.  
  
"Your words alone bear no meaning."  
  
Two involuntary tears spilled down Loki's face as the tightness of his throat forced him to swallow back.  
  
"Loki Laufeyson, you have been charged with treason resulting in the death of the queen of Asgard and the decimation of Midgard; therefore, I, Odin Allfather, hereby sentence you to death."  
  
Shouts and screams emerged from the crowd once again as Loki, eyes flickering closed, slowly and shakily leaned forward and the guard next to him readied his axe.  
  
 _"Off with his head!"_  
  
 _"This is unfair!"_  
  
 _"Justice!"_  
  
 _"Have you not heard him?!"_  
  
 _"SILENCE."_  
  
Odin's booming howl silenced them once more. "If you have any last words, now would be the time to say them."  
  
Loki's eyes flickered open again. "Actually, I do have a few things I would like to say."  
  
"First, I would like to thank you, Odin Allfather, for proving how much of a colossal ass you are. In addition to that, my best of wishes to Lady Sif and The Warriors Three in the battle of Vanaheim."  
  
He spoke louder now. "May the Allfathers have mercy on all of you!"  
  
The guard raised the axe and Loki shouted his chest out, a smirk tugging at his tear-wetted lips as he delivered his last words.  
  
 _"DAMN THIS GOD FORSAKEN PLACE, ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE NINE REALMS. AND SEE YOU ALL ON THE OTHER SIDE!"_  
  
Screams echoed through the crowd as Odin struck Gungnir to the floor once and the axe came down on Loki's neck.  
  
But there was no severing. No blood spilled.  
  
The axe stuck itself into the floor as it went right through Loki. In fact, there wasn't even a Loki.  
  
All citizens below lost control and Odin gripped Gungnir so tightly that his knuckles went completely pale as the illusion in front of him dissipated.  
  
"SEARCH THE PALACE."

* * *

  
  
Guards laid unconscious and frozen in the entrance of the treasure room.  
  
The Tesseract was missing.

* * *

  
  
In an empty corridor inside the palace, there was the real Loki, bonds in one hand and Tesseract in the other, casually sauntering down the hall.  
  
Casting the bonds aside nonchalantly, he tossed the stone up in the air, caught it, then tossed it again.  
  
Just as the guards appeared running down the hall, Loki threw the Tesseract in the air again, caught it, turned the corner, and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? You can trust me. I damn sure wasn't about to kill the love of my life like that. And no I have no idea where he went. It's headcanon territory from here.


	7. a quick message!!

hey guys!! no, im not dead surprisingly. sorry i haven't posted in a while ive just been working on a few bigger projects that yall will definitely get to see one day!

but dw im not pulling a steven universe and leaving yall on hiatus for an entire millennium. if i get an idea for another chapter i will write it down and post it! 

ive been working really hard on these two projects and im so exited for yall to see them. just not yet :')) but you can hmu on twitter @elliotsmidgard

im always there and happy to interact w yall! 

so, yea. im not dead and ill see yall in a bit. thank you for your patience :))


	8. Val surprises Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bursts through the door] wAIT I'M STILL ALIVE-
> 
> I've returned for a short while because I still have those two projects to finish bUT then this came to haunt my dreams and I had to write it immediately before I went insane so hERE YALL GO!
> 
> The formattimg is kinda shit because it's supposed to be an outline for a future comic so yea
> 
> Enjoy :))

Thor arrives back at New Asgard after a long time and is greeted by Val. She has her hair in long braids cascading down her shoulders and she's sporting a slightly more formal yellow jacket with half a blue cape draping over one plated shoulder. Thor runs up and hugs her when he sees her.  
  
Thor: Valkyrie! Oh my god! I've missed you. How've you been?  
  
They let go of each other and smile.  
  
Valkyrie: Welcome back, thunder-boy. I've been doing pretty fine myself. How's space been?  
  
Thor: It's been quite an experience. I have too much to tell you.  
  
Valkyrie: I have a bit of time to spare.  
  
Thor: So how's the queen?

Valkyrie: Carol's off taking care of something on a moon somewhere, but she sends her hellos.

Thor is now taking in all the changes Val's made. It's like Asgard and Sakaar with a little Midgard sprinkled on top. A truly magnificent sight. The new and improved new-New Asgard.  
  
Thor: I see New Asgard's king has been busy.  
  
Valkyrie also turns to survey her work.  
  
Valkyrie: Yea. I thought I'd incorporate a little from both sides.  
  
Val turns back to Thor and jerks her head sideways in an inviting way.  
  
Valkyrie: Come on. I'll give you a tour of what we've done with the place.  
  
They turn and walk around New Asgard. Occasionally Thor would give a delighted squeal and other times a slightly concerned smile, but he was loving every bit of his remodeled home. Although nothing would compare to what he was about to be shown now.

They're at the highest point of the village on a little hill with a perfect view of the structures and the clear sea arround the coast. There's a pleasant breeze at this hight.  
  
Valkyrie: And _this_ is a little something we all put together.  
  
Valkyrie removes her hands from Thor's eyes. The sudden sunlight blinds him for a moment, but his eyes quickly adjust and what follows is a sharp gasp and Thor having to cover his mouth.  
  
His eyes become rimmed with tears as he slowly removes the hand to reveal a trembling gape. A smile creeps its way into his lips and he has to press them together even if that does nothing for the trembling.  
  
In front of him is a tall statue of Loki looking over the village and out into the horrizon holding his helmet in both his hands as his cape flows with the wind. The sun reflects on the surface and gives it a warm feeling.  
  
Val smiles and looks at Thor.  
  
Valkyrie: Knew you'd like it.  
  
All Thor can do is smile as the tears finally roll down his face. Val follows Thor's gaze.  
  
Valkyrie: You think he would've felt the same?  
  
Thor takes in a shaky breath and exhales.  
  
Thor: He would've loved it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. a happy little accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a while back i was in the middle of writing a fic, then my friend stole my phone and this ended up happening. so, enjoy this masterpiece.

It's been several days now. He doesn't know how long he'd been sipping the fucking soup. It was fucking terrible. _Where's the fucking bread._ If he doesn't get bread soon, he swears he's gonna fucking cut a bitch.  
  
Just as he was about to give in and try to drown himself in the soup, Thanos burst through the door.  
  
"Let's get this m'fuckin bread." he said.  
  
Loki whipped his head up, eyes glimmering "BREAD."  
  
Thanos threw a bag at his feet. Inside, were the ingredients needed to bake bread. "If you want it so bad," he said. "Bake it."  
  
Loki looked down. "Bitch. I said I wanted a BAGUETTE and a BRIOCHE! If I don't get my _FUCKING_ bread, I will fuckin bake you into it."  
  
A saddened look crossed Thanos' face and he frowned. "I'm sorry, you can only bake the potato white bread or the gluten free bread."  
  
A tear spilled out of Loki's eye. He looked at the bowl of soup next to him. "I told you, I don't care if it's free."  
  
He drowned himself in the bowl of soup.   
  
Thanos sighed. He was devastated. "Bitch. I told you. It was gluten free."  
  
Looking down at the materials for the bread, Thanos shed a tear. "You were my one true love, bread. Now I'll never have you. I can't go on without your delicious, fresh baked goodness."  
  
He beheaded himself, head landing in the bed of flour.  
  
Loki, who hadn't actually drowned, looked at Thanos's head. "Ha, now the bread is mine you grape faced motherfucker."  
  
Kicking the head, Loki picked up the bread supplies. "Finally, we are alone, my love.  
  
An hour later, he was surrounded by bread. Bread everywhere. He'd even made a statue of Thor out of bread. He made of of Thanos too, but used the grape's real head.   
  
It was the best fucking day of his life.


	10. Loki has a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a quiet night in the 2012 timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me a literal week to write because of school and stuff but it is here at last! This is my second time writing this note since the whole damn thing refreshed and i have to re-edit the entire chapter again :'))
> 
> Anyway this is what that whump fic i was working on eventually became so im sorry in advance.
> 
> As always you can follow me on twitter @elliotsmidgard if you want and please, PLEASE comment below. As a writer, feedback is extremely crucial so i'll appreciate it a lot if yall told me what you think.
> 
> **warning for details and blood IM SORRY**
> 
> Hope yall enjoy :))))

_"The next phase will be in motion soon. The search for the others continues. Ronan is in need of assistance; you, daughter, will be joining him when I'm finished."_  
  
 _"And what of the boy, sire? He is useless on his own in his state."_ came the shrill voice of Ebony Maw.  
  
 _"He'll be ready in short time."_ the low, bone-chilling rumble of the mad Titan, Thanos calmly replied.  
  
 _Snap._  
  
 _"Ghargh!"_  
  
 _"Shhhh. I'm almost done fixing you. Your sister's on her way to accompany you; she'll do your job when you are unable to."_  
  
  
  
  
Save for the gentle shade of blue light carressing one lonely corner, it was dark inside the room. It was the sort of lighting that allowed you to just barely make out the form of the person floating seemingly unconscious in the middle of it, although their face remained hidden despite the level of lighting. Their head was hanging back away from view.  
  
A doreway opened and in a flash the lights around the room came to life, though still dim. The person suspended in the center of the room was illuminated. You could now clearly see the burn marks covering their body and the deep, black patterns of blood sealing old wounds that peeked through the tattered rags of what used to be their clothes. Positioned in the far left behind them was a chair. The lonely blue light had been the scepter; the same one which contained the Mind Stone inside its glowing gem.  
  
The massive shadow of The Mad Titan fell on this person from the doorway. Thanos was wiping his bloodied hands with an already filthy rag as he paced his way to the control panel sitting at the other side of the room, his footsteps echoing with a heavy menace. To accompany them, came a low coo.  
  
 _"Sunshine."_  
  
He draped the blood-soaked rag over the edge of the panel, watching it spring to life in front of him. With a simple tap of a button, the energy force keeping that scorched skeleton afloat dissipated, causing them to collapse on the floor with a loud bang that resonated throughout the metal walls.  
  
They just lay there, limp, motionless; they could have easily been dead.  
  
Thanos slowly stepped closer to them with that nonchalant yet decided and truly spirit-chilling intimidation, and lifted the scepter from its resting place in one hand as he made his way. He grabbed the person by the back of their shirt. Their head just lulled forward as they were dragged across the floor and thrown into the chair like a ragdoll that had been emptied of its already limited contents inside.  
  
Their arms, legs, and torso slithered into place on the chair without the person themself having to make any effort of moving. Matted dreads of black hair, drenched in their own blood, obscured their low-hanging face.  
  
Thanos grasped a large handful of it and pulled their head back to reveal the person's face and--  
  
  
Loki.  
  
  
The boy, the person-- that _thing_ \-- was Loki.  
  
  
The fallen prince of Asgard.  
  
  
His eyes were sunken in; they had lost all color, appearing fogged over with a haunted mist. His skin had gone nearly white; at least, it would have been white if not for the burns, dried blood, and ash plastered across the majority of his body. There was an old gash stretching across one of his sharpened, skeletal cheekbones. Among all that, he had one distinct bruise on his right temple. He stared, out of focus, at nothing.  
  
He looked every bit drained of life.  
  
The Titan's eyes squinted, searching for any sign of awareness from the marionette sitting before him. In one violent move, he released the fistful of hair and backhanded Loki across the face, opening the gash in his cheek and smearing blood over it and Thanos' own hand.  
  
Not even a sound. Loki exhibited no reaction whatsoever; his pale eyes simply continued to stare mindlessly into the unseen void.  
  
Thanos grasped his hair once more and yanked his head back up to face him.  
  
Slowly, he bore his teeth in a disgusting grin as he raised the scepter to Loki's face. The blue light reflected inside the grey opaqueness of his eyes.  
  
 _"Tut, tut, tut."_  
  
The scepter slowly slit the gash open, blood gushing over the blade and washing that half of Loki's face in crimson. A small tear spilled from his eye, traveling down his cheek.  
  
"Well, I've finally broken you." the Titan spoke with a gently deep menace once again.  
  
He carefully pushed back a lock of hair away from Loki's temple with the scarlett blade of the scepter. Some involuntary thing inside caused Loki to softly lean into it; perhaps the small part of him left burried deeply out of sight thought it was his mother's touch.  
  
"The next phase is ready to begin..." Thanos slowly began to press the end of the scepter into the small bruise on the prince's temple; its center gem radiated upon contact.  
  
 _"...and you will not fail me."_ The point pressed further in and patterns of light began to stretch from Loki's temple and reach his eyes. He stiffened, clutching his fists, and let out a single weakened sob.  
  
With a sense-vibrating noise, the scepter pressed even further; blue patterns spread into his eyes, clearing the fog and reaching into the rims of his irises. Loki's back tensed, a strained cry leaving his throat.  
  
 _"Come on."_ Thanos spit through gritted teeth as energy of the gem diffused into the prince's body.  
  
Distant voices started invading Loki's mind, intangible and hazy as the scepter pierced the fabric of his very being. At last, an unending, infernal wail tore through.  
  
Then, everything went black and quiet.  
  
  
  
  
 _"No, Loki."_

A piercing shrieking echoed far away, and then...  
  


They were back at the bifrost bridge. Loki was clinging to his brother's arm for his dear life.  
  
Everything else around them was silent, except for Loki's breathing. His desperate eyes turned to Thor, pleading for mercy. He'd gotten carried away; he realized that now.  
  
 ** _But you could have won._**  
  
Loki squeezed Thor's arm a little tighter; he did the same. The two brothers just looked at each other.  
  
An anguished sadness gradually etched itself into Thor's eyes. He looked so disappointed and frighteningly convinced, but not of his brother's words.

 _What could possibly— ... oh._  
  
The realisation progressively came to Loki; eyes widening, he felt himself freeze over from the inside until his lungs seized to function. His voice came weak.  
  
"Thor."  
  
He felt his brother's strong grip on him begin to loosen; his arm slipped. Loki swiftly caught his wrist in a death grip.  
  
 _"No!"_  
  
In blinding terror, his tear filled eyes shot back to Thor.  
  
 _"Brother please!"_  
  
Thor's face only twisted into more anguish as he loosened his grip further. Loki's arm continued to ever so agonizingly slide down. His nails dug deeper and deeper into his brother's skin with every millimeter.  
  
 _"Thor?! Thor please--"_  
  
Loki's hand slipped again and dug into Thor's own hand. His voice broke desperately.  
  
 _"--PLEASE! BROTHER, I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! DON'T DO THIS- THOR!! I'M SORRY!"_  
  
Loki's nails tore through his brother's palm, drawing blood.  
  
 _"PLEASE!"_  
  
In one large effort, Loki thrust his other arm up to hold onto his brother and called out one last time. And then...  
  
 ** _"BROTHER--"_**  
  
He was tossed away.  
  
Feeling his fingers slip away from Thor's, time slowed. Everything went blank.  
  
The only audible things were the voices echoing around him as he fell into the cold abyss below, helplessly reaching out for the person above on the bridge.  
  
 _"Do you remember none of that?"_  
  
 _"I remember you tossing me into an abyss!"_  
  
 _"I never wanted the throne!"_  
  
 _"I who was and should be king!"_  
  
 _"I only ever wanted to be your equal!"_  
  
 _"You think you know pain?"_  
  
 _"You come home."_  
  
 _"I don't have it."_  
  
The scepter was piercing through his mind and he was screaming as his eyes radiated a bright blue. Then, he was on the platform holding the scepter in his hands.  
  
 _"He'll make you long for something sweet as **pain**."_  
  
He slowly lifted his head up to reveal a malevolent smile and those sunken, piercing, _haunting_ , blue eyes.  
  
  
  
  
He jolted awake, sitting up with a yell and brandishing his dagger.  
  
The only thing giving light into his appartment room was the moon outside through the drapes on his glass windows. It was a chilly night.  
  
Loki's hand trembled violently in front of him. His breaths came in and out quietly and shakily through his nose, chest unmoving. Wide, reddened eyes stood fixed on the wall in front of him. He clenched his jaw and gripped his bed sheets with the other hand.  
  
Carefully and quietly, the hand patted its way through the sheets until it reached the lamp at his bedside table, and with a click, a warm light gently illuminated the room.  
  
A held in breath broke free of Loki's lungs in a gasp, and then another one, and another...  
  
The trembling hand in front of him came down, dropping his dagger on the soft sheets. He patted around the bed and grasped a pillow, bringing it to his chest as he sat back, before curling up and holding it in a tight embrace as if it were the only thing keeping him safe. Burrying his face in the pillow, he slowly began to weep.

The prince wrapped his own arms around himself over the pillow, clinging tightly onto the sleeves of his night shirt. Mouth pushing against the pillow, the distressed crying and screaming was muffled into the fabric. He only curled further into himself as his voice emptied out on his one source of comfort. 

Yet, the screaming soon stopped, and lungs were left only spasming for air. One of the hands traveled back to the pillow, grasped it firmly, and dragged it aside. 

Unraveling back out of himself, Loki reached his legs over the side of the bed, barely managed to sit up, and was supported by his hands on the wall as his disoriented eyes struggled to guide him. Shaking arms grabbing onto the table, the end of his bed, and walls, Loki slowly stumbled into the shower.

  
  
  
  
  
He closed the faucet, dabbing his face down and placing the towel back on the rack before applying a couple of sprays of perfume around his neck. He viewed himself in the mirror, flattening his black button-up and fixing his now long and curly mane of hair, making it drape elegantly over his shoulders and down to his back.  
  
Leaning against the sink, he looked at himself, placing a few black-nailed fingers around one eye. There was still some faded blue in the rims of his irises. Even all those months after escaping with the Tesseract, the scepter still hadn't fully drained out of him. Although, even with the influence fully gone, it would still leave a lasting mark in him for the rest of his life. Loki squinted, focusing, and his eyes seemingly returned back to their dark yet vibrant green.  
  
Standing back and fixing his sleeves, he made his way to the door, grabbed a dark green coat and scarf from a coat rack, swung them over his shoulders, turned the door handle, stepped out, and shut it behind him.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually like to make my endings so that the audience can imagine the rest, but I like to think he went to his nightclub to meet his next Theo Bell, only this time, he took his chance :')


End file.
